


【波旁组】Les maudits mots d'amour

by Iris0714



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris0714/pseuds/Iris0714
Summary: 走私贩西&贵族仏。有点点像童话故事的浪漫主义色彩。
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【波旁组】Les maudits mots d'amour

“很难说他们是否是彼此的情人，因为他们似乎从未互诉衷肠。但他们心中都有一个所爱的人，她名曰自由。”

如果不是碰巧遇上了弗朗西斯，安东尼奥这一辈子都没想过自己和上层社会的人能有什么联系。贵族二字听起来是如此高不可攀。不过所幸西班牙人的秉性向来鼓励亲手开拓，所以他对于这种血液中继承来的名号倒也不算太过眼红。那感觉更像是一种好奇，就好像这片土地上的人总会对大洋那头的新大陆抱有什么幻想。

安东尼奥作为常出没地中海域的走私贩，对港口附近包括人口流动在内的情况可以算得上了如指掌。当然，有些话不能说得太过明白，对外他常称自己是个跑运输的商人。老实说安东尼奥并不算什么细心的人，但这种职业生涯却让他不得不打起全部精神去留意那些可能是军官或是担任政府职务的人物，他自知自己还算年轻，况且也没有什么人愿意将自己的青春热血泼洒给牢狱。

于是他便这样留意到了弗朗西斯这样一个穿着干净整洁又举止斯文的男人，后来弗朗西斯告诉安东尼奥说当日只是为了寻乐子而便装出行。安东尼奥端着酒杯朝这个新面孔走了过去，感谢西班牙人自来熟的性格，这让套话环节开始得没有那般突兀，整个过程也没有那么沉重和困难。安东尼奥了解到这个金发男人名叫弗朗西斯。他张口闭口都是“您”，以及从其他的遣词造句来看，安东尼奥确实能判断出他受过良好教育：这个陌生人的地位起码比自己要高些。再看面相白净，似乎也不是那种会成天在日晒雨淋中奔波劳碌的巡逻官；安东尼奥还假借着安达卢西亚吉普赛人的名义打趣着要替他看手相，因此借此机会他得以细致观察到弗朗西斯的手——这让他更加放心了，那手同他的主人一样细嫩，也没有任何因为使用枪支而产生的薄茧。

他尝试与他聊些航海，农田，或是附近村庄的发生的事情，而弗朗西斯确实是毫不知情。安东尼奥每提到一件他认为早已是当地人说得厌倦了的旧闻，弗朗西斯都睁大好奇的眼睛反问是怎么一回事。最终弗朗西斯通过了考验，理由是他的眼神实在太过恳切与真诚。安东尼奥对此相当哭笑不得，觉得世上不会有人的演技如此逼真。

事实上安东尼奥也并非没有起过疑心，尤其是听到弗朗西斯这般介绍自己：“我出生于普通人家，父母都是裁缝，我们在巴黎拉丁区的一个街角靠亲戚的订单过活”。他轻笑一声，抿了一口酒，回应道彼此彼此，自己是船主的儿子，也靠着亲朋租赁船只为生。

他们聊得还算愉快。不过弗朗西斯前脚刚踏出酒馆，安东尼奥就在他身后不紧不慢地跟了一句：“你起码是个有钱人。如果我没判断错，应该是个贵族。”

“您能告诉我是什么出卖了我吗，我的新朋友？”

安东尼奥则从弗朗西斯身前撩起他的长衣，一使劲将别在他腰间的雕花匕首扯了下来：“是这个。我们不用这么花里胡哨的东西。”

“那送给你了。”弗朗西斯大方地冲他摆摆手，“愿我们还能再见。”

安东尼奥与弗朗西斯的第二次相见的开场有些尴尬。年轻的佣人在集市上揪住了安东尼奥，指着他挂在腰侧的匕首指责他偷了自家少爷的东西。安东尼奥解释着什么，可那人依然喋喋不休，眼瞅着事情越闹越大，佣人又对安东尼奥推推搡搡，于是性格并不太沉稳的西班牙人动了手。

安东尼奥没觉得这是什么大事，他在船上大事化小小事化了的必要手段之一就是用拳头去弥补他的沉默。然而等到他拍拍手想要离开时却被另外几个赶到的人拉住，这才后知后觉这些人在领主家做工，自己下手怕是有些太重了。

不知道别人参观领主的庄园是什么心情，反正安东尼奥的心情不是很愉快。

他还没进门就被拦了下来，被盘问了些有的没的，几个人叽叽喳喳地说要带他见少爷。说来也巧，弗朗西斯听到一阵喧哗便从二楼的阳台上探了头。

“等我去找你——”他冲安东尼奥喊道。

那群佣人还算识相，见弗朗西斯对此人还算热情，因此也变得客气多了。望着仆人们离去的背影，安东尼奥揉着被抓出红痕的手腕有些抱怨似地说道：“你是不是故意的？”

“什么？”

“我是说这个匕首。”

“哦，送给朋友礼物不是很正常的事情吗？”弗朗西斯狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“好了，这下你知道该上哪儿来找我了，那作为交换，你也告诉我该去哪儿找你吧？”

这是个好问题。虽说安东尼奥称不上四海为家到处流浪，但他一年总有超过一半的时间在大海上漂泊。而至于剩下的那一小部分时间，则属于加的斯，巴塞罗那，马赛还有那不勒斯。于是他说，就在初遇的地方找他，酒馆老板和自己很熟，就算自己有事不在那个好心的大叔也会负责转告的。

其实安东尼奥是个大忙人。一出海就常是几个月的事情。商贩为牟利之间的讨价还价把他的法语和意大利语打磨得同母语一般熟练，但事实上作为西班牙人，安东尼奥从未把南法当作自己的家。难得的空闲时间里他更愿意带着装满金币的钱袋回到塞维利亚辖属的小城镇照顾一下亲戚家的小孩子，或者飙着华丽的大舌音和老邻居讨论鱼市的行情。

但他总归还会回去。船队会在尼斯停留半个月，安东尼奥闲来无事就去酒吧里泡着。他算是个迟钝的人，以至于那时候他并没有反应过来二人的缘分倒也不全是天意，还有一部分要归功于他个人的刻意而为之。终于，在假日终于快被这个青年打发完的时候，弗朗西斯出现了。

“你来啦。”他们同时开口。

安东尼奥从口袋里掏出一个木雕递过去。那木雕造型独特，是多种动物和人拼接在一起的组合。弗朗西斯愣了一下，并没有伸出手去，安东尼奥则笑了起来：“接着吧，这是给你的回礼，我可不能占你的便宜。这是我从多贡人那里换回来的。”

“多贡人？你去那里做什么？”弗朗西斯把玩着木雕，仔细观察着雕刻的线条与图案。他看上去对异国的小玩意很感兴趣，这让安东尼奥这个送礼的人倍感愉悦。

“生意人总要四处奔波。”安东尼奥点燃了一支烟。

弗朗西斯抬头眯起眼睛上下打量了他一下，随即又露出微笑继续观察着那个小木雕。那眼神中审视的意味其实并不强烈，但说不上为什么，安东尼奥情不自禁的打了个寒噤。尽管他们相处不多，但他看得出弗朗西斯是聪明人，本能告诉他，这个人眼下只是愿意相信他的说辞而已。

他们在酒馆的隔间里畅谈。安东尼奥打趣地说这儿可比不上巴黎歌剧院的二楼的包厢。但那些人同样也没机会坐进这里，弗朗西斯回应道。法国人恳请西班牙的船长大人讲讲海上的故事，因为自己的生活贫瘠得可怜。安东尼奥则默认了船长大人这一称呼——这是最隐晦的吐真剂，相当于他承认了自己的谎言。他似乎看到弗朗西斯挑了挑眉，神色又带有几分得意。看破不说破，现在他们保持着足够的信任和勇气守护着彼此的秘密。

“船长大人。”弗朗西斯眨眨眼睛。

“别那么叫我，我只是儿时给水手帮过忙。”

“您不是吗？”

“我只是个为金钱奔波的旅人。”

安东尼奥并不介意说说过去的事情，他最擅长把故事绘声绘色地描述出来，大概这也是他本人讨喜的原因之一。他从自己的故乡说起，又展示着自己是如何把航线从地中海扩展到大西洋；他从五六岁模仿父辈行为的过家家一直讲述到如何子承父业。他时而比比划划，演示自己如何深入非洲部落与之交流，再用橄榄和怀表这些小玩意儿换一些当地的手工艺品；时而又压低嗓子模仿西非海域不苟言笑的英国海军，再讲述自己和大副为了教训他，等船靠岸后又是怎样把这个倒霉蛋灌醉了推到浅水湾里……

他讲述得太过生动，以至于弗朗西斯有时会笑出眼泪来：“东尼，天呐，这职业真是意外的有趣。”

“可能也没那么美好，比如在船上过夜的时候我偶尔会因为梦到海怪而惊醒。”安东尼奥笑着与弗朗西斯碰杯，“那么你呢，弗朗吉，你的生活又是怎样的呢？”

“是无休止的舞会，沙龙——好吧，我们偶尔做些正事，比如规划管理佃农和土地。”弗朗西斯轻轻皱了皱眉头。

偶尔弗朗西斯会向安东尼奥说起些自家的事情。“其实我也并非无忧无虑。”他顺口一提。

安东尼奥没有说话，他等待着弗朗西斯继续说下去，但讲故事的人只是不紧不慢地玩弄着袖口那颗快要脱线的纽扣。安东尼奥便知道不必再追问下去，他总是不想过多提及别人的烦心事：“好吧，我小时候也看过三流作家写出的剧本，那上面说贵族也会因为政治斗争掉脑袋——那时候我才知道，你们也会有生命危险哩。”

弗朗西斯笑了笑，那笑容如此温暖，好像他不曾阴郁过。“过几天就有舞会了，来吧，东尼，来我家。我想带你去看看。”弗朗西斯拉起安东尼奥的手盛情邀请，“不然你会同情我的，你总不希望我像节木头似地在那杵着，对吧？”

后来安东尼奥回忆起答应弗朗西斯的理由，说来奇怪，金钱和地位对于他而言确实还算有诱惑力，但在弗朗西斯面前他却从未想过攀权附势。那动机相当纯粹：他只是单纯的想在能力范围内让弗朗西斯开心而已。

安东尼奥没什么像样的衣服，平日里他这样的人总需要不了太多东西。因此弗朗西斯把自己的衣服偷偷带了出来，他对着镜子将纯色天鹅绒斗篷系在安东尼奥身上的外衣上，又顺着西班牙人的发丝为他束发。这听起来有些匪夷所思，安东尼奥一直以为亲手帮人乔装打扮对于十指不沾阳春水的富人而言足以称得上是件难事。最终，弗朗西斯像欣赏艺术品一般细细端详着眼前的西班牙男人：“有没有人告诉过你，其实你有十足的贵气？”

安东尼奥弯下腰去将裤脚塞进锃亮的黑皮靴，模仿着当地村落的口音：“欸，俺觉得俺更像堂吉诃德了哦！”

只有皮囊还不够，安东尼奥最缺的是身份。他们几乎翻遍了地摊上所有的游侠小说，这才又给这位新晋的西班牙子爵安插上合适的背景。

弗朗西斯早已打点好了仆人，因此倒也没人看出端倪。宴会开始前安东尼奥朝伯爵夫妇深鞠一躬，又屈膝亲吻着贵妇人的手背，弗朗西斯顺势解释说这是自己参加西班牙狂欢节时识得的朋友。安东尼奥如晴日般灿烂的笑容再加上得体的礼节，使得挑剔的伯爵夫人都对他相当满意，除却寒暄之外，夫人还在责备着儿子弗朗西斯怎么丝毫没有提及过这位朋友。

“你怎么这般熟练？”弗朗西站在楼梯处，靠着樱桃木扶手颇为好笑地看着安东尼奥。

“我妹妹伊莎贝拉在公爵家做工，我偶尔会去帮忙，自然也是见识过这种场面的。”安东尼奥有些不好意思地挠了挠头。

即使对于安东尼奥这种擅长聊天的人来说，这种社交活动也让他感到窒息。话题接连不断，却又大多无趣——起码不在安东尼奥的兴趣范围内。至少有五个人向他打听西班牙领土内除却国王以外地位最高的阿尔巴家族的佚事，有三四个男人跟他浅谈继承战争与国家内政，也有两三个姑娘与他探讨维也纳华尔兹与巴赫奏鸣曲。他情不自禁地感谢起自己流浪般的生活来，他对这些话题虽不是太懂，但总归在漂泊中或多或少地了解到一些；并且以他的才智，在这些俗套的开场过后，话题又总会有意无意地被他转回到自己熟悉的领域上来。

“安东尼奥先生真是个博学的人啊！”那些不谙世事的贵族小姐摇着扇子听他讲述闻所未闻且不入流的吉他、响板和弗拉门戈时，同时赞叹道。

他有时会在对方发言的时候走神，在纷繁华丽的服饰打扮中寻找弗朗西斯的身影。不同的时间里这位未来的伯爵和不同的小姑娘们待在一起，安东尼奥不知道他们会说些什么，但从动作看来，弗朗西斯偶尔会惹得这些身份显赫的小姐们用蕾丝扇子遮着脸羞涩地发笑。他叹口气，心想或许自己开始体会到了弗朗西斯的烦恼。

晚宴时分弗朗西斯哄骗众人说西班牙晚宴座席的规矩与法兰西略有不同，于是安东尼奥得以坐在弗朗西斯身旁。弗朗西斯看着安东尼奥略显疲惫的模样忍俊不禁，又亲手提前为他斟上了一杯桃红葡萄酒，说道期望能带来清冽舒畅的感觉。坐在弗朗西斯身旁的安东尼奥感觉安心了许多。

“亲爱的诸位。”领主大人举起香槟发言，“我举行此宴，一是为了欢迎侯爵大人的远道而来，二是，吾子弗朗西斯将与大人的爱女芙罗拉小姐缔结良缘。”

语毕便是一阵掌声。安东尼奥侧头去看弗朗西斯，他同身侧的女孩子一同站了起来，举起酒杯的模样颇为谦恭。安东尼奥有些讶异，因为他从未听弗朗西斯提及此事。他同众人一齐举杯，祝福着这对佳偶。

说来奇怪，安东尼奥从未见过这对情人有过什么额外的互动。他摇摇头，腹诽或许是上层人的爱情皆为如此，这只是为了显示矜持的手段之一。晚宴的后半部分，他悄悄地留意着那个坐在弗朗西斯旁边的姑娘——倒也生得好看，卷卷的金发被盘成得整齐，薰衣草色绣着小碎花的晚礼服更衬优雅。她落落大方，很少开口，就像一只小绵羊一般温婉，与弗朗西斯的几次交谈也都是在附和和赞同自己的恋人——安东尼奥发誓自己绝无心去旁听，是邻座的缘故使得他们的对话传到了自己的耳朵里。

晚宴结束后安东尼奥回绝了弗朗西斯诚邀留宿的请求，他说他该回到自己应该在的位置去了。

“你的后半程看起来心事重重，”弗朗西斯陪他出去，花园里只有他们两人，静悄悄的，“心不在焉。”

“啊，我只是有些累了。”

“那就好，不然我会自作多情地理解为你是因什么不可告人的理由而不开心的。”

“我是不开心。”安东尼奥突然站定，他看到弗朗西斯明显有些错愕和不知所措，显然这个回答超过了预想。他笑着拍了拍弗朗西斯的肩膀：“我的好朋友却不愿意把他寻得一生幸福的好消息分享给我，我当然不开心。”

“……你这家伙！”弗朗西斯也笑了起来，他们继续向大门的方向走，“哎，我说，东尼，你去过新大陆吗？”

“没去过。那里没有太多生意可做，况且我怕我回不来。”

“那你觉得两个相爱的人应该去哪比较合适？”

“这个嘛，作为塞维利亚人我当然要推荐自己的家乡！或者威尼斯，富贾们很喜欢这种热闹的地方，啊啊，还有龙达——不对，龙达似乎不太合适，他们都说这个地方更适合私奔。”

弗朗西斯应了一声。他们已经到庄园的门口了。

“我明天就又要起航了，衣服我就放在老板那里，有空还要麻烦你亲自去取一趟了。谢谢你，我的朋友——”

“衣服你就留着吧，这样下次你就可以走正门进来了。你什么时候回来？”

“又欠你一个人情，这次我中转热那亚送羊毛，一定带个坎波利古雷的金银丝手镯给你。放心吧，我会记得在婚礼前送上祝福的。”

他们离别时吻了吻彼此的面颊，又挥手作别。

第二天安东尼奥没能出海，大副说船被船蛆侵损的有些严重，而葡萄牙那边的同行传信过来说直布罗陀的限制收得越来越紧，“你能用金钱摆平法国人和意大利人，但绝不可能是那些木头脑袋一般的英国人”，恐怕得有一阵子没什么生意可做了。虽说船队上一次捞得一大桶金，就算几个月不出海也没什么大问题，西班牙人天性慵懒，却也着实不愿意在能赚钱养家的时候歇下。安东尼奥长叹一口气，便在酒馆里寻了个记账打杂的零工，偶尔弹弹吉他助兴，权当消遣。老板与安东尼奥关系本就不错，这会儿倒是愈发欣赏他这种年轻能干的小伙子了。

他算了算，当初规划航线时打了三个月的余量，这次应该有半年见不到弗朗西斯。他总觉得生活里缺少点什么，但又不太愿意去打扰对方——不管弗朗西斯愿不愿意，可他们毕竟算是两个世界的人，总有诸多不便。他尽力找活儿去做，以填满自己的生活，可他终究会空闲下来，总会有填不满的时间等着他。于是他决定去见见他。

这次他没有穿那套昂贵的衣裳，而是把它们叠好打包准备物归原主。他喜欢以物易物，但这并非是源于荷兰人那种精明的商业头脑，而是出于不轻易受人恩惠的习惯。感谢宴会之夜，让他趁此机会把庄园的布局摸了个透。他记得弗朗西斯透露过自己的小习惯：二楼转角，那个西南朝向的的房间是属于他的书房，他会在那里呆到很晚，一般是看书写信或是作画。

安东尼奥很勇敢，当然，走私贩这种违背法律的行当都需要勇气，不过趁夜色翻进当地权贵的庄园则需要更大的勇气。石灰色的岩石凹凸不平，上面又刻着各式各样的雕花，对于从小就作为孩子王的安东尼奥而言这就像爬树一般简单。他俯身翻进阳台，看到弗朗西斯正在埋头写着些什么。他笑着轻轻敲了敲落地大窗，弗朗西斯见到他后，那张脸上的平静变为错愕，又瞬间转为了欣喜。

“天呐，东尼，你可真会给我惊喜！”他们紧紧相拥在一起。几年后的安东尼奥回忆起当时的情景，觉得“阔别已久的有情人”这个描述似乎恰到好处，尽管那时他们二位都是自由身。

已经很晚了，走廊里没有什么走动的佣人。他们不想被打扰，于是安东尼奥被领进了弗朗西斯的房间。这一次安东尼奥同意了留宿，不过他要在天亮之前就离开。他头一次和弗朗西斯一起抱怨贵族的繁文缛节，因为清晨的时候地下室的仆人们就又会像工蚁一般在庄园的各处忙碌了。

后半夜的时候弗朗西斯有些疲累了，但仍不肯去休息。他靠在安东尼奥的肩膀上，轻轻呢喃道：“东尼。”

“嗯？”

“下次出海的时候，带上我一起走吧。”

“这可不行哦，我们船上可不收女人，”这是他们惯用的调侃方式，原因是曾经不知道有多少人把这位英俊的贵族少爷错认成了金发美女，“况且你也要结婚啦，我也不能陪你胡闹了。”

弗朗西斯突然坐起来，颇为认真地盯着他反问：“难道你觉得没有爱情的婚姻会有结果吗？”

这下轮到安东尼奥哑口无言了，他没想到对方突然严肃了起来。事实上他对弗朗西斯与其未婚妻的相关情况并不了解，毕竟弗朗西斯似乎从不愿意透露给他什么。他大概猜到了两者之间的关系，有些难堪地低下头去道歉。那一刻他对贵族这个概念的体会更深了些：仰望他们的人只在乎肉眼可见的光鲜亮丽和锦衣华服，却未曾考虑过这种被金钱地位捆绑的责任感和失去的自由就是拥有多于常人的钱权的代价。

他尝试想安慰好友些什么：“他们不是都说婚姻是爱情的坟墓？”

“我们没有爱情。”弗朗西斯站起身来走到窗前看向茫茫夜空。

“这就是我想说的，所以或许人人都没有差别——不管有没有爱情，他们都终将走向坟墓。你太累了，弗朗吉。”

这次的收场有些尴尬，因此安东尼奥没有再去找过弗朗西斯，而弗朗西斯也没有在酒馆出现过。安东尼奥刷着盘子的时候经常会反思自己当时的话是不是说得太重。他对自己相当失望——弗朗吉有一颗自由的心，他一定是想从自己这儿得到认可，才向自己求助；却没想到这个自以为最懂他的人却同他那些长辈或是其他朋友一般迂腐，置其痛苦不顾，拼命劝他接受现实。安东尼奥为自己的后知后觉而悔恨，有机会自己应该去道个歉，可话又说回来，自己又有什么脸面去见他呢？

大约过去了三个星期——安东尼奥掐着指头在数着日子，弗朗西斯出现了，他将斗篷的兜帽一摘：“对不起，我最亲密的朋友，我控制不住想要来见你的心思。”

安东尼奥什么也没有说，只是紧紧和他抱在一起。

天气很好，于是他们就在码头随便走了走。安东尼奥带着弗朗西斯去看了看自己的船——它们才被维修好。船算不上大，弗朗西斯却兴奋地在甲板上跑来跑去。最后他们一起席地而坐，就在甲板上看着日落，看着那海水在余晖中沐浴为橙色，看着太阳渐渐消失在海平面以下。

“我要带你走。”安东尼奥说。

“什么？”弗朗西斯正托着下巴望着落日发呆，安东尼奥却突然执起他的手。

“我要带你走。”西班牙船长亲吻着他的手背和指尖，这代表着许诺和约定，“我要带你走。”

分别的时候安东尼奥的食指轻轻勾了勾弗朗西斯的小指，“我备好马车去找你，大概是午夜时分。你只需要在不被人发现的时候出来就好了。”

弗朗西斯冲他眨眨眼睛。

庄园前就是一片树林，安东尼奥就在那里等他。他的卷烟抽了一根又一根，但弗朗西斯还是没有来。有那么几次，他几乎要兴奋地叫出声，却发现只是野兔跳了过去。天空已经露出了鱼肚白，说不清是落寞还是欣慰，这是一种复杂的感情，毕竟无论弗朗西斯出现与否，都合安东尼奥的心意——他会希望他的友人能继续拥有这般优渥的生活，同时也会希望那人能拥有大胆追求自由与幸福的权利。无论哪种都是诱人的条件，只可惜二者不可兼得。

他料想弗朗西斯不会出现，于是哼着家乡的田园歌，在心中由衷祝福着对方。他踩灭了手中的烟，朝马车走去。他一个人前来，也将要一个人折返。

安东尼奥的手腕被捉住了，他被吓了一跳，回头是弗朗西斯得意的脸。他们拥吻以示友好，安东尼奥并没有疑问是什么让弗朗西斯花了一晚上时间，他们只是架上马车前行。

很快就到了码头。

“我走之前往书房的墙壁上涂了厚厚的油彩，作为告别的赠礼。”船迎着朝阳驶去，海风吹拂着弗朗西斯的面颊，他的心情好极了。

“是吗？你涂了什么？”

“Je t’aime.”

**Author's Note:**

> 开放式结尾。可理解为对自由的热爱/对安东尼奥的告白。  
> 感谢您的阅读！


End file.
